Update:Auras - Bakriminel Bolts
Bakriminel Bolts}} Here's something worth shouting about: this double whammy consists of both Aura Management and Enchanted Bakriminel Bolts, plus the final week of Solomon's Store sales! Give yourselves a pat on the back, 'scapers, because this one's all thanks to your feedback. No need to wax lyrical about an update with such obvious wins: more bank space and less faff (now that all-things-aura have been moved to one, central hub with the Aura Management interface), plus the ability to activate, deactivate and swap your auras during combat. You can even buy auras directly from the interface! Here's what that looks like in practise: We had a 'now kiss' moment. On the left, the Bakriminel bolts; on the right, the Enchanted gem-tipped bolts. Our devs glanced from one to the other, pushed them together, and then it happened. Here's the gist: you can now tip Bakriminel bolts with any one of eleven gems, then enchant said gem to get the correlating effect. The result? The new best-in-show bolts in-game, with tier 95 damage and a level 99 ranged requirement to equip. Phwoar. Here's the list of bolts and their benefits: Here are the 50% off bargains available to you during our final week of the sale: * Death by Fire animation * Strongarm Resting animation * Powerful Divination animation * Fist of Strength Teleport animation * Happy Walk animation * Breaking Wind emote * Kharidian Music Box * Zaros Pack * Prototype Colossus * Dragon Keepsake Key - 3 Pack * 'The' title * Zamorak Wings * Scorching Axe * Frostwalker Outfit The sale ends on January 31st. Take a look now! Here are the highlights from this week's patch notes: * Items no longer appear invisible in player inventories and banks. * Players can now buy each of the damaged god books from Jossik before completing prior books. * The display of the overhead target information was rewritten in order to fix an issue with the background layer becoming transparent unintentionally. This rewrite also improves the responsiveness and accuracy of the health bar. * Dwarven multicannons now jam where they previously decayed. Players can repair the cannon in this state to reactivate it without needing to rebuild it. It will be destroyed as before if not repaired within 20 minutes. * Players will no longer receive black ibis pieces from Pyramid Plunder if the outfit piece is currently stored with Diango. For the full list, visit the patch notes forum thread. Make sure to let us know your feedback in the forums. The RuneScape Team Tune in for our live streams every month to get in-game goodies! Just connect your RuneScape account to your Twitch account and tune into one of our Tuesday, Friday or Sunday live streams to get your free stuff! New year, new item for your Loot Chest, and this is one you've been waiting for - the amazing Loots Cape! Each week we livestream Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find out more information about our streams over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel too for recap videos of streams you may have missed. Our tech QA team will be joining us for a show and tell about the tools they use for the NXT engine, debugs and automated tests. They will also be picking up your questions from the chat and answering them live. Available on Twitch and YouTube - don't miss out! LootScape will be enabled for this stream. Join our resident PvM expert with another mass this Sunday! LootScape will be enabled for this stream.